When The Heroes Fall
by BlackKat337
Summary: After 2 years of battling Hawk Moth, Ladybug and Chat Noir locate his base. Before that happens though, they meet their gender bent opposites, identity's are revealed, and some LadyNoir occurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm BlackKat337 and this is my first story. Updates will hopefully be weekly so I'll try my best to keep to that. Please don't bite at me for this, and hopefully you will like it! I know it is cliché, so yeah. (Includes OC and gender bents)**

 ***Disclaimer – I do not own miraculous or hold any rights towards it***

When the Hero's Fall

Prologue:

"So, now that you have finally found me, what will you do?" Hawkmoth said with a sneer. After 2 years of akumatization, Ladybug and Chat Noir, along with help of Bug and Chaton Noir they had finally found Hawkmoth. But as they tried to catch him off - guard and save Paris, he turned around and put his lair into lockdown mode. He immediately ran towards ladybug to try and take her earrings but she dodged. And that is where the snide comment came in. "Give up Hawkmoth, its four against one!" Ladybug yelled. But then a metal cage fell down and trapped LB and CN. "Four? There are only two of you! Unless… Ivy seize them!"

Hawkmoth's newest akuma jumped out of nowhere and brought the other two slamming down from their perch on the support beams. "Two others? Relm, impressive! Now, let's see. Our ladybug, or the new one, both innocent, delicate, girls." "Who are you calling a girl?!" Bug yelled. "You're the gir-boy?" Hawkmoth was confused. He thought only girls were given the Ladybug miraculous but apparently not. "Well then, the boy it is". "Crap" Bug muttered, before his miraculous was taken away. In a flash of red light, Bug was gone, replaced by Martin Dupain – Cheng. "Now for the other Chat Noir tim-""Chaton Noir to you, you creep" "Well, well, well, a little swap team, huh?. The moment is here! I will finally be able to complete my goal!" A green light enveloped Chaton and she turned into Adrianna Agreste.

"Now for my Ladybug and Chat Noir." Hawkmoth took their miraculous and a green light enveloped chat, turning him to Adrien. Hawkmoth took no notice that his son was his enemy, he was focused on Ladybug. A red light enveloped her, and the minute the light faded, Adrien's world shattered.

 ***silently whispers* did you hate it? Let me know in the comments below!**


	2. Chapter 2

When the Heroes Fall

 **Hey Guys! I'm back and ready to continue. Sorry if the last chapter was short, but I'll try to get better. Oh and I will be updating daily (hopefully) sorry for the typo.**

"Hey Alya!" Marinette said with a smile. "Girl did you hear about the new transfers!" Alya said. Something was making her happier than usual, and Marinette was worried. "What, the ones from Australia are coming next week, not today." Marinette was sure about this, seeing as she had been counting down the days until she could meet her selected, Martin Cheng, for the first time. "No they come today. Come on!" In a group of tanned, brunettes, blondes and black hairs, and the odd bluenette or two, the French students were searching for their selected companion. In the midst of it all, she found Martin talking to a tanned, blonde haired, green eyed girl. She was about a forehead shorter than him and was beautiful.

"Adrianna! Adrianna! Adria-"Marinette turned to see another gorgeous blonde run towards her. Adrien stopped, gasping for breath as he asked. "Have you seen a blonde girl, green eyes, kind of looks like me?" He asked. "Umm, yeah, she's over there, talking to my transfer." She mumbled. "Well let's go introduce ourselves!" Adrien grabbed Mari by the wrist and pulled her through the crowd. As they ran up, Martin spotted them and called out "Hey Marinette! Over here!" "Hey Martin! Who's this?" She asked. Meanwhile, Adrien disappeared and went somewhere. "This is Adrianna De Compre, she's my friend." Marinette internally smiled because she saw the slight blush spread across his cheeks, just like hers when confronting / talking to / thinking about / stalking Adrien.

"Oh hey there. Have you seen an Adrien Agreste? He was my selected and I can't find him" Something flashed across Adrianna's face when she said Adrien's surname. Recognition maybe? Marinette didn't know. But her question was interesting. Where had Adrien gone? But before she could say "I don't know", something (or someone) walked into the room. She yelled "I am Reverser! What you see now will take you back to another time!" Adrianna and Martin, along with all the other transfers, were really confused. "Is this part of a show or something?" Adrianna asked. "Oh no this is what are called Akuma attacks. They are caused by Haw-""Akumas are here too?" Martin asked. "Uh yeah. You have them in Australia?" Marinette was confused. "Umm, we'll explain later, but for now, come with us." They said, in sync. "Umm, we should be-""Come!" Adrianna insisted. "Okay, then."

As they walked along, Martin and Adrianna stopped and turned to face Marinette. "Okay were not part of the transfer program. We come from an alternate France and Reverser sent us here. To avoid suspicion we joined the transfer program in hope of getting in contact with your France's Bug and Chaton." Marinette could do nothing but gape at the two people looking at her expectantly. "Well our heroes' names are Ladybug and Chat Noir and I do not believe you at all." As she said this, they both instantly face palmed. "Okay then, do we have to transform to prove this?" Marinette gaped. But before she could refuse, she heard, "Tikki, Spots on!" and "Plagg, Claws out!" The fact that they were transformed did not surprise her as much as the fact that Martin was now looking at her in a spotted Ladybug suit and Adrianna was grinning at her in a charcoal black cat suit.

 **And the newcomer's identity's come out! And on a more important note, where is the blonde beauty, Adrien? I hope this was long enough for people who actually read this as I am hoping to have them at least a decent length so it won't take two seconds to read it. Until next time, I'm out!**


	3. Chapter 3

When the Heroes Fall

 **Hey guys! I am working hard on these chapters so it is really helpful if you guys can leave me feedback and recommendations. Sorry if this story is not to your liking, I am not good at this.**

 ***Disclaimer (because I was dumb and forgot last time): I do not own miraculous or hold any rights towards it***

"What.., umm, what? Just what" Marinette stared dumbfounded at her two friends who were looking at her expectantly. "We know who you are, just transform so we can go kick some ass!" Bug looked at her with the 'we know' look. "How! How could you have known? But, you were right. No point hiding it. Spots On" Marinette was enveloped in a red light and when it faded, Bug and Chaton were looking at their newfound friend in a spotted spandex suit.

"Told you so" Chaton said. Bug sighed and handed her a 10 dollar note. "I'll be getting that back" "Mm, yeah, sure, totally, 100 percent" she teased. "So lets go kick some ass!" Chaton said. "Okay lets go" LB said. As they jumped off, a dark figure came out of the shadows. "Hawkmoth, i think i found a way to catch our targets" "Good work Ivy. Keep following them" Ivy laughed and slunk back into the shadow, dissapearing.

As they ran along the rooftops, Ladybug in front, the other two trailing behind her. As they came to jump a roof, a pole came out of nowhere and smacked them to the wall. "Chaton - Get - Your - Pole - Off - Of - Me" he grunted "Bug - do - you - really - think - this - is - my - pole? Mine - is - on - my - back" she said. "Uh, Chat, do you mind freeing them?" asked Ladybug, knowing exactly who was behind the 'mysterious' pole attack "M'Lady, they are following you, I do not know them, are you cheating?" Chat Noir said the last part with mock horror and exasperation. "One: WE ARE NOT DATING FOR THE 10TH TIME Two: IF we were dating, i would not cheat. That is rude. and three: These are heroes as well." she said.

"Is M'Ladybug eggsasperated? Should I stop this coop?" He said, all puns intended "Oh my god, no, please, no.." Bug said "OH MY GOD FINALLY! Someone appreciates the finer art of puns!" Chaton said, practically enveloping him in an air hug. "For accepting my purr - fect puns, i shall release you, fellow heroine." "Ahem" "Oh, and you too bug man". Chat then lowered his baton and the pair dropped to the floor. Just to show off though, Bug opened his wing capsule an shot upwards, whilst Chaton landed and did a perfectly timed forward roll. Chaton smiled, but the pair were gaping at Bug. As he flew down, they pestered him with questions like an overly excited paparazzi " How did you do that?" "Will Ladybug be able too?" and much more. But as he came to answer them, a shrill scream cut through the air. "And that brings me to what I was going to tell you Bugaboo" "aww, he has a pet name for her" Bug whispered to Chaton, who then proceeded to snicker. "As I was saying, we seem to have two akumas today, not just one." Chat said. "Oh no" Ladybug said, as a giant bird flew over them, and they saw two akumatised people riding on its back.

 **And we fade to black. So that's where Chat was hiding! What do you think of Bug being able to fly? Pretty nifty huh? And we finally have an excuse to make awful puns! If you were wondering, Chats chicken puns come from the giant bird the Akumatized people were riding. Yes, they are riding a giant chicken. *Spoiler Alert: The chicken breathes fire* What did you think? Let me know in the comments below!**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey there! I am sorry about this, but I will soon be deleting the story, and starting over. Stay tuned because I may / may not restart the story – When the Heroes Fall- once I find a rhythm and learn how to write long chapters. I am sorry about this, but I will hopefully try to restart it.**


End file.
